Teasing of the senses
by N6-chaos
Summary: Vegita and Bulma hate each other untill Bulma is home alone and Vegita decides to pay her a vist (Don't worry i'll get the other chapters up i)
1. Default Chapter

Teasing of the senses  
  
  
  
"The new people just finished packing out their stuff." Cried Bulma's mother as she walked outside.  
  
"I know mom, I can see through the window." She said as she stared at the boy.  
  
The boy with hair that looked like it could poke your eyes out, he walked to his door step, then turned around and stared Bulma dead in the eyes.  
  
"I wonder if that girl is as good as she looks." He whispered under his breath.  
  
The next day While Bulma was walking down the school corridors, She saw the mysterious boy walk out of the library.  
  
"Excuse me, can I help you with something." She asked.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face, woman." He yelled.  
  
"I was only trying to be nice you jerk."  
  
"Did I ask for your generosity? I don't think so, so if you don't mind. Get out of my face before I embarrass you even more!"  
  
She turned around, then walked away trying her hardest to avoid the onlookers staring at her. "What are you looking at, haven't you seen two strangers fight before!" She bellowed at them.  
  
"Women, they're beautiful, but stupid at times." He whispered under his breath.  
  
The remainder of the day, was not as good as you may think. People were now talking about how the new kid embarrassed the Brief's little girl.  
  
"It's not what you think," Vegita tried to yell, "I just don't like people in my face." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Really, I just thought you were an immature, good for nothing woman hater." Bulma said as she suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"Woman hater, women are my life!"  
  
"Really, then maybe you should show a bit more respect next time!" She yelled back at him.  
  
"Students, get in here or suffer the consequences." Yelled the science teacher.  
  
The teens just walked in, hands folded with anger flaring in their eyes.  
  
"Today we are going to be talking about Viscosity. Does anyone know what that is."  
  
Before anyone could do anything, both Bulma and Vegita's hands were shot up in the sky.  
  
"Vegita, do you know the answer." The teacher asked.  
  
"If I didn't, would my hand be up? Anyway, viscosity is the term for the resistance that a fluid has to flowing and movement."  
  
"It seems like we have two geniuses in our class." The science teacher said.  
  
"Oh, don't be so modest. When I was smaller I was forced to stay in my room all day because I always got into trouble. So to pass time I used to listen to the science show my bastard of a father watches."  
  
Before they knew it, science was over. They packed their stuff and went home. But for some reason, Bulma couldn't stop thinking that Vegita had a crush on her. Of course this isn't true, but watch and see.  
  
"Bulma honey, your father and I are going out. Would you like to come?" Bulma's mother asked.  
  
"No thanks mom, I'll just stay home and wait till you guys come home."  
  
"Soot yourself, we are going to be eating turkey and-"  
  
"Mom, I said I don't want to go!" She said in a stern voice.  
  
"Okay, sorry."  
  
Bulma's parents drovfe off, then Vegita knew this was his que to try and make up with her.  
  
"Ding dong," Bulma ran to the door to see who was there. To her surprise, she saw Vegita standing with flowers in his hand.  
  
"My stupid mother forced me to give this to you." He said with a grim smile. "Can I come in."  
  
"After the way you treated me. No! but because you brought me these beautiful flowers, sure come in."  
  
"Women, they can never make up their stupid minds." He said as he walked in.  
  
"Please take off your shoes. My mom hates when the house is dirty."  
  
"The house is going to be dirty when I'm finished with you." He said under his breath. "Sure, that stupid woman I call mother hates that too."  
  
"Why do you hate your family." Bulma asked trying her hardest to encourage a conversation.  
  
"Well, they always favored my older brother and never bought me what I wanted. They left me in the house alone when I was small and I will never forget it"  
  
"So, that's why you hate them."  
  
"Yeah, you would think that the baby of the family would get what ever he wants, but I only got the stuff I wanted when my older brother didn't want them anymore. I got so angry that I killed him."  
  
"Anyway, why did you come over here. She said knowing that what he said was a joke."  
  
"My parents left, so I got bored and wanted someone to chat with. Why is there a problem." He said with a smirk.  
  
"You like to smirk a lot don't you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, sometimes I don't even realize when I'm doing it."  
  
"Would you like to see my room." She asked with ideas developing in her head.  
  
"Sure, I hope it's not pink, cause I will go insane."  
  
"No don't worry about it, it's baby blue like my hair. And for your information you're already insane."  
  
They walk up the stairs past the many doors and corridors of the Brief's home. They finally entered Bulma's room, with her bra lying on her bed.  
  
"Don't worry about that." She said noticing his eyes staring at it.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, I'm actually quite interested in them, can I feel it."  
  
She ran over to her bed and brought the bra to him, with her face bright scarlet. "No, I meant your breasts."  
  
"What in the world is wrong with you, you pervert." She yelled as she slowly backed away.  
  
"Then why did you invite me to your room then, if we weren't going to get into bed."  
  
"Is that all that you care about."  
  
"Well, yes. I told you before and I'll tell you again, women are my life. By the way, are you a virgin."  
  
"You've got some nerve, asking me such questions. And yes I am a virgin."  
  
"Great, so am I. I always wanted to meet a girl as hot as you, but I have to confess to you that I'm from a race of people called Saiyans." He said as he walked up to her, and to his surprise she didn't move away.  
  
"I'm confused, what do you mean. All this time you're a saiyan just like Goku."  
  
"Those people that I was talking about aren't my biological parents. They found me when I was sent to earth a long time ago, then I met kakarot, we have been competing for almost as long as I've known him."  
  
"Oh, so you're the guy that Goku always hang around with, but why do you look so different, and why do you Saiyans have to act so, heartless sometimes."  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's in our genes to focus on training more than anything else."  
  
He took another step towards her, but this time he gave her a light kiss on the lips. She accepted his kiss and returned it, but this time more aggressive than his.  
  
"I hope you know that when I get too far I'm not stopping." He said while kissing her earlobe.  
  
"It's ok, I'm willing. Although you were evil back then, I still had the hots for you."  
  
He quickly pulled off her jeans effortlessly, he then pulled her top off, leaving her in a velvet bra & pink knickers.  
  
"Woman, if you get pregnant, I will have to marry you. It's a Saiyans code of honor."  
  
"Sure, but my mom will kill me before I have the baby."  
  
He devoured her lips, with his own then ripped her bra off. She pushed him on the bed, then ripped off his spandex pants that was supposedly what all Saiyans wore. She asked him to remove his armour, and he obeyed. She wripped off his boxers and made a loud gasp as she met his arousal.  
  
"Woman, why are you surprised." He said starng at her quizzically.  
  
"I just never thought you were that big." She said as she placed it in her mouth, she moved up and down making him moan louder than the one before. 


	2. Better than i thought

Better than I thought  
  
She licked his length up and down until her mouth was full of his essence. She licked her lips mentally asking for more. Vegita on the other hand had his eyes closed tight, because of the torturous pleasure Bulma was putting him through.  
  
"Woman, it's my turn." He said as he flipped her unto her back, then removed her knickers. He kissed her nipples then started suckling them as though he was a young baby. He removed his lips, then started caressing them. Each time he moved his hands she moaned louder than before.  
  
"V-Vegita... I l-love you... and always will." She said in between moans.  
  
"Vegita, started licking her body, from the valley of her bosoms to her inner thighs. He licked her thigh dangerously close to her cunt. He then slipped his tong in her and wiggled around teasingly. Bulma moaned and Vegita felt good. He used his tong to flick her clit making her moan even more. Then he entered her with his aroused member.  
  
"Vegita I love you." She said after she felt her inner walls closing.  
  
"Woman, I find your body quite interesting." He said as he pumped harder gaining more thrust.  
  
Bulma looked up at his face for a few seconds and saw that his eyes were closed shut. She then resumed her moaning.  
  
"Woman, this is it, I'm releasing."  
  
They both ended with a great gasp, with Vegita's strong body atop hers.  
  
"Woman, I hope we can do this more often." He said as both their eyes started to close. 


	3. The way you make me feel

The way you make me feel  
  
"Vegita, wake up." Whispered Bulma while she scratched his black unruly hair.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"My parents are going to be here any minute now so you have to go, I'll call you though."  
  
"Woman! Okay I'll leave, but we have to do this again sometime." He said with a smirk.  
  
He quickly put on his clothes as he heard the front door open. "Woman, meet me after school at my house tomorrow." He said hurriedly, then flew through the window. Bulma was used to the z fighters flying so this didn't impress her.  
  
"Bulma, honey." Came a voice from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, mom!"  
  
"Would you like something to eat, we brought you back food."  
  
"No, it's alright, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Are you ok sweetie." Mrs. Brief asked sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Yeah, mom I'm fine, please don't come in I'm changing."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm your mother. It's not like I haven't seen you before."  
  
"Mom, what do you want. I'm not sick, I'm not hungry, now leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh, alright, I just wanted to spend some time with you." She said trying to sound as sweet as possible.  
  
"Mom, I'm really sorry, it's just that, right now, I'm not in the mood for one of our talks. I'm seventeen, I'm not a baby anymore." She said, her voice dramatically lowering.  
  
"Okay, if that's the way you feel." She left Bulma in peace but still wanted to see her for some mysterious reason. Bulma, on the other hand was mixed with joy and anger at the same time she had a warm bath then washed her sheets.  
  
"Bulma, wake up." Cried Mrs. Brief from downstairs. "I swear if you don't wake up you're going to miss your bus."  
  
"What a night." Said Bulma as she rubbed her tired eyes.  
  
"I'm coming mom. Just give me ten minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes! Are you out of your mind. By the time you're done your bus will be long gone." She said with unusual rage.  
  
Bulma dressed as fast as possible, then while brushing her teeth she saw Vegita in her mirror. She turned around then ran to her window to open it. "Woman, what took you so long, I have been waiting for you to look up in that bloody mirror of yours."  
  
"Hi, Veggie." She said with a wide grin.  
  
"Don't call me that." He said firmly  
  
"Why, what's wrong."  
  
"My brother used to call me that when I was smaller."  
  
"I swear, I hate your family. I can't believe they could do such horrible things to you. You were only a baby."  
  
"I know, I hate them too. But anyway who cares. Do you want a ride to school?"  
  
"Sure, but I have to get something to eat first."  
  
"There's a cafeteria at school, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. In that case, lets go."  
  
Vegita flew through his window then grabbed her, and before she knew it, she was high in the sky.  
  
"Vegita, I love you, although we haven't been together long, but I feel that we were meant to be."  
  
"Really, I wish I could say the same but I have no emotions."  
  
"Everyone has emotions, you just like to hide them a lot."  
  
"what ever, don't get me pissed of or I'll drop you."  
  
"You won't harm me, you might have to marry me."  
  
"In that case, lets never mate again." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Mate? We had se-" She shut up as she caught on to his vocabulary.  
  
They made a smooth landing on the ground, then hurried to the cafeteria, then to their classes.  
  
"Ms. Brief, Ms. Brief, please wake up!" Said the math teacher.  
  
"Oh sorry, I was up studying last night sorry." She lied. Vegita behind her was secretly laughing like hell.  
  
"Nice lie." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shut up, what did you want me to do, say we were in bed." She whispered as lightly as possible.  
  
"Go ahead, the thought turns me on." He purred into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine, and made her hot in the face.  
  
After math, which felt like years, the teachers announced that they had a meeting, therefore the kids had a half day.  
  
"I hope you're coming over to my house." Said Vegita as he suddenly appeared beside her.  
  
"Sure, but isn't your mom home."  
  
"No, she's at work and so is my dad. And your parents don't know that we have a half day, so we are free." He said with an annoying smirk.  
  
They took a bus home, because the teachers saw to it that they all went on the bus. They arrived at Vegita's house unbelievably fast, they quickly walked in, then Vegita grabbed Bulma around the waist.  
  
"Wow, aren't you a horny baby." She said teasingly.  
  
He picked her up, then went to his bed room, with her slender body in his arms. She blushed violently as he pulled her jeans off then removed her under ware.  
  
"Vegita?" she asked as she noticed his eyes now clouded with lust.  
  
"What do you want, woman?" He asked as he removed her top.  
  
"Sorry, I was just seeing if you were feeling okay."  
  
"Do you want to do this or not?" He asked, his voice slowly rising.  
  
"Yes, of course. And I'm going to show you how much." She pushed him on his back then used her nails to rip his spandex pants. This time he wasn't wearing any boxers so Bulma thought it was strange. "What happened to your brief." She asked innocently.  
  
"I wore it yesterday just incase I got an erection when my cousins were over earlier that day."  
  
"Oh." She said as she put his entire length in her mouth. She sucked, pulled and licked it over and over until her mouth was full of his cum. She looked at his face and again his eyes were sealed shut.  
  
After he regained his strength he picked her up then removed her socks. He lifted her up then commanded her to wrap her legs around him. She obeyed, then be brought her to the nearest wall to them, he put her back against the wall then pushed his entire length into her. She screamed and moaned continually. Then Vegita had a little pity for her , but he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Are you done?" Bulma asked looking surprised.  
  
"Hell no! we just began"  
  
He brought her over to his bed, then put her on her stomach. He pinned her down then started caressing her body from behind. Then he started rubbing his aroused member between her butt cheeks.  
  
She knew what he was going to do, but he was stalling as if waiting for her to tell him to go. Then he pushed full force into her, she screamed out in pain and pleasure as he gained more thrust.  
  
After a few minutes, he flipped her over, then told her to wrap her legs around him. She obeyed, then Vegita pushed his dick up her ass once more. They went on for a while then stopped.  
  
"Vegita, it's my turn."  
  
She licked from his neck to his abdomen, she caressed every inch of his body, then started to lick him, Vegita realized that this was her favorite thing so he thought of teaching her a lesson.  
  
He pushed her head of, picked her up, then placed her on the bed. He raised his finger then pushed into her. She screamed and moaned. After she had her orgasm, Vegita stuck his tongue into her and wiggled around unbelievably fast. She wanted to get him back, so she started to lick him once again. He moaned her name, and this made Bulma extremely happy. When she was done with him he was laying flat on his bed breathing like he was running for days.  
  
He wanted to finish this once and for all, so he entered her, and with each second gaining more thrust. He kissed her neck and gave her a hicky in the process.  
  
They both ended with a loud gasp, two naked bodies laying on a bed, breathing like animals. "B-Bulma, will...you... marry me." Vegita asked out of breath.  
  
"Gladly," she replied. "But , why. Is it because of the sex."  
  
"No, I just know that after today, you are bound to be pregnant."  
  
Guess what Bulma found out four weeks later 


End file.
